militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Arthur Edward Grasett
United Kingdom |birth_date= 1888 |death_date= 1971 (aged 82 or 83) |birth_place= Toronto, Ontario. |death_place= |placeofburial= |serviceyears= 1909–1947 |other work= }} Lieutenant-General Sir Arthur Edward Grasett KBE CB DSO MC (1888–1971) was a Canadian born and educated soldier who served with the British Army in Canada, England, India and China. Education He was born 1888. He was the eldest son of A W Grasett of Toronto, Ontario. He was educated at Upper Canada College in Toronto, Ontario. He enrolled at the Royal Military College of Canada in Kingston, Ontario in 1906, remaining there until 1909 as student #729. He was College Battalion Sergeant Major from 1908 to 1909. Military service Grasett was commissioned into the Royal Engineers in 1909.Liddell Hart Centre for Military Archives He served with distinction during World War I and attended Staff College, Camberley in 1920 followed by Imperial Defence College in 1921. He served on operations on the North West Frontier of India from 1921 and then as a General Staff Officer at the Staff College from 1935. As a Brigadier, he served on the General Staff in the headquarters of Northern Command from 1937 and was appointed Commander of British Troops in China in 1938. He served in World War II as General Officer Commanding 48th (South Midland) Division from 1941 and was made General Officer Commanding-in-Chief of VIII Corps on the South Coast of England from November 1941.Army Commands In 1944 he was posted to the War Office and he was with SHAEF from 1944 to 1945. He was appointed Lieutenant Governor of Jersey and Colonel Commandant Royal Engineers in 1945 and retired in 1947. Awards and recognition He was awarded an MC in 1915 and a DSO in 1919. He was also MID five times. He was awarded an CB in 1940. He was knighted in 1945. Family In 1935, he married Joan Mary, who was the daughter of JK Foster of Egton Manor, Yorkshire. External links *Biography of Lieutenant General Sir Arthur Edward GRASETT References *4237 Dr. Adrian Preston & Peter Dennis (Edited) "Swords and Covenants" Rowman And Littlefield, London. Croom Helm. 1976. *H16511 Dr. Richard Arthur Preston "To Serve Canada: A History of the Royal Military College of Canada" 1997 Toronto, University of Toronto Press, 1969. *H16511 Dr. Richard Arthur Preston "Canada's RMC - A History of Royal Military College" Second Edition 1982 *H1877 R. Guy C. Smith (editor) "As You Were! Ex-Cadets Remember". In 2 Volumes. Volume I: 1876-1918. Volume II: 1919-1984. Royal Military College. Kingston. The R.M.C. Club of Canada. 1984 |- |- Category:1888 births Category:1971 deaths Category:Canadian Anglicans Category:Canadian generals Category:British Army generals of World War II Category:Knights Commander of the Order of the British Empire Category:Companions of the Order of the Bath Category:Companions of the Distinguished Service Order Category:Recipients of the Military Cross Category:Chief Commanders of the Legion of Merit Category:Royal Military College of Canada alumni Category:Upper Canada College alumni Category:Governors of Jersey Category:Recipients of the Order of the Red Banner Category:Graduates of the Staff College, Camberley Category:Royal Engineers officers